


The First Time, Never The Last.

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Credence lives, I may have timelines screwed but I had to write this, M/M, Newt doesn't really celebrate birthdays, Newt stayed in New York, Queenie and Jacob refuse to let his 30th pass without a fuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: On the evening of Newt's 30th birthday all he really wants to do is stay in and tend to his creatures, but by the end of the night he might be glad he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первый раз никогда не бывает последним](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322783) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> Jesus I don't know what happened but I suddenly found a new ship to sink with. I actually cannot get enough of these two in fics and I hope it becomes a bigger pairing but I guess I just have to be patient.
> 
> So this is set maybe five or six months later... I dunno, it was really more of a need to supply more Graves/Newt to the fandom than a case of planning out a whole sensible plotline.
> 
> I've never written smut before so this will be an adventure for everyone...

Birthdays had never been of much importance to Newt, he preferred to concentrate his efforts on his study of the magical beasts he saved. 

With friends like Queenie and Jacob he supposed he would not have been allowed to just sneak back to his temporary apartment and spend the night in his briefcase as he had so many birthdays before.   
 It had all started with the receiving of a message by Owl, it was from his Mother to wish him a happy birthday but as Newt's luck would have it the Owl took to Jacob rather well and so Jacob was the first to see the message.

 

"Ey, Newt. Why didn't ya say it was your birthday. I coulda made a cake for ya." Jacob asked from across the breakfast table.

 

"It's your birthday?" Queenie smiled, "Why didn't you say something sweetheart! How old are you?"

 

"Uh, I- well, birthday's aren't really..." Newt stammered, "Thirty."

 

Queenie and Jacob shared a look and Newt continued to look at the hands in his lap. 

 

"We gotta do somethin' special! It's not everyday you turn thirty!" Queenie said, excitedly. 

 

"I don't usually do anything." Newt managed to say, looking up from his lap. "Besides, I'll be thirty for every day for the rest of the year."

 

Tina, who had been getting ready for work, walked through to take a seat at the table. Waving her wand, pancakes began to pile on her plate with chopped strawberries and bananas artfully being placed on and around the pancakes. Some freshly brewed coffee was poured into a mug by her plate while a spoon stirred in sugar and milk. "Who is the Owl for?" 

 

"Me." Newt said, finally managing to get the Owl to come to him and away from Jacob who had been feeding it bits of pancake.

 

"It's Newt's birthday." Queenie informed her sister. 

 

"Oh, happy birthday." Tina said as she lifted her cup to her mouth.

 

"Thank you." Newt said, cheeks red for no good reason.

 

"He's thirty today, I was sayin' we oughta do something. Maybe go out tonight for a bit." Queenie said, voice light but it had a conspiring tone to it that Tina knew too well.

 

"That could be fun. I'll make sure I can get off work early. We can drop by and get Newt about eight." Tina grinned, "Jacob, think you'll be able to come too?"

 

"Oh please say you can!" Queenie squealed.

 

"Well how can I say no to that?" Jacob smiled widely. "I'll close the bakery a little earlier and make sure I'm tidied up in plenty time."

 

As far as Newt could see there was no getting out of this, they were all clearly very excited and looking forward to a reason to celebrate. He supposed after what they had all been through, who was he to stand in the way of that?  
 

The dishes had been done and Tina was getting ready to go to work. Newt made to leave at the same time, thanking Queenie for a lovely breakfast and saying he would see her later tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Since the defeat of Grindelwald, MACUSA had been busy trying to detect what might have happened to the Obscurial.

Tina always had to bite her tongue so as not to speak out of turn by telling the Madame President that the Obscurial had a name and that he was just a frightened boy.  
 Though the Obscurial had been an important avenue of work for the Aurors of MACUSA the top priority had been finding the real Percival Graves, hopefully alive and well. By the grace of the lord they had managed to solve the riddles Grindelwald gave them and they found Graves. Severely dehydrated, bruised and delirious but alive.

In the months that followed, as Graves healed, Grindelwald escaped. Initially everyone worried that Grindelwald might mean to do harm to Graves yet again but those fears dissipated when Graves was found to be safe and sound, if a little grumpy, by Tina. What was a cause of worry for everyone was that along with Grindelwald, much of the research on what may have happened to Credence also disappeared. 

Tina tried her very best not to worry about it but when she thought of that poor boy possibly being ensnared again by the most dangerous threat the wizarding world had ever seen, well it made her want to cry. 

Today Tina worked as quickly as she could to be sure she would get out in time to get ready for Newt's birthday celebrations. Thankfully, for the most part it was only paperwork she had to complete. She felt bad for Newt, she could tell he was not comfortable with the idea but when Queenie set her mind to something there was simply no changing it.

It would likely do Newt some good.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Newt stared at his reflection. 

Newt Scamander was all limbs; long, gangly limbs that liked to disobey him. He was skinny too, not unhealthily so but tall and lanky, little meat on his bones.   
 Newt Scamander; lanky, gangly and awkward.

He huffed out a sight and turned his back on his reflection, opting to search his wardrobe for something to wear. He could hardly go out in the waistcoat and trousers he currently wore. That was the trouble with keeping magical creatures, they were every bit as messy as the animals of the muggle realm. Sometimes more so. His current attire would take some time to clean, even with the application of the Scourgify charm.

He had two other options. There was a black suit and tie, styled much like that of the muggles that surrounded wizards. Or he could go for the blue waistcoat and tails.

He felt like a teenager as he held one after the other up against himself in the mirror again and again, indecision rife in his mind. He didn't even notice when Pickett sat on the top of the mirror frame until he squeaked and pointed to the blue coat and tails.

 

"You think so?" Newt smiled at his friend.

 

Pickett nodded.

 

"Very well then my friend."

 

Newt headed through to the bathroom to change and freshen up a little bit. When he returned to the mirror, Pickett was still sat atop it and squeaked in delight at the sight. Newt immediately reached out to pick up Pickett and put him in his breast pocket as per usual. Pickett shook his head and climbed down from the mirror to head towards Newt's bed.

 

"You don't want to come with me tonight?" Newt asked, a little disappointed.

 

Pickett made a noise that seemed to be telling Newt exactly what he already knew. This was a night where his company should be that of people, not magical beasts.  

 

Just as his shoulders sagged there was a knock on the door. He looked at his watch, it was only half past seven. With a final look over his shoulder to Pickett, who gave him an encouraging smile, he went to answer the door. 

 

"Hello Tina, Queenie, Jacob..." Newt said but registered another face and he gasped. "Mr. Graves."

 

"I hope you don't mind, I told him it was your birthday and invited him to come with us."

 

"N-no, that's wonderful." Newt said.

 

"You needn't call me Mr. Graves. Percival will do." Graves said, his voiced pitched a little lower than Newt remembered.

 

"Of course, my apologies Mr~ Ah, Percival. Sorry."

 

"Shall we make a move then? I thought we could eat first." Queenie beamed and took Jacob's hand. 

 

Graves nodded and turned on his heel to follow Queenie out. Tina stayed back to walk with Newt. 

 

"You sure you're okay with this?" 

 

"Hm? of course. Afterall, we were the two to find him. It's only natural we should remain friends..." Newt began to babble.

 

"That's not really what I meant but okay. So long as you're not uncomfortable with any of this."

 

* * *

 

 

As the group awaited the arrival of their food, Queenie presented Newt with a box wrapped with the bright yellow and contrasting black of the Hufflepuff house colours.

 

"You really shouldn't have." Newt said, blushing at the generosity.

 

"You ain't even opened it yet." Queenie giggled.

 

"I will rectify that momentarily." Newt said as a shy smile etched it's way across his face. 

 

On unwrapping the paper and opening the box he was presented with the sight of a small framed photograph of the four of them in his briefcase with Niffler on Tina's shoulder and Pickett in the palm of Jacob's hand. They were all laughing and the memory brought a warm feeling to Newt's chest. This was the day before Tina and he found Graves. He instinctively looked up at the other man and noted that he had been watching him. Newt was the first to break eye contact.

"Thank you so very much Queenie. Thank you Tina." He hugged Tina, who was sitting beside him and smiled widely at Queenie. 

 

"Here, it's not quite a magic photo but I think you'll like it." Jacob said, handing Newt a smaller box.

 

The box was warm to the touch and Newt could guess what was inside. Indeed as he opened it, he saw a cleverly shaped cinnamon roll. Made to look like Niffler. Two cherries meant to be eyes and sugar crystals meant to represent the jewels Niffler had tried to steal from that Jewellers. 

 

"How wonderful, thank you Jacob. I may have to charm it so that it never goes off, I could never bring myself to eat such a work of art." Newt smiled again, but he couldn't have stopped the smiles if he had actively tried.

 

"Think nothing of it, without you I wouldn't even have my bakery."

 

Before Graves could make any apologies for not having anything for him, their food arrived and the group descended into easy conversation. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was approaching midnight when Jacob announced that he would, sadly, have to call it a night. 

"If I wanna be able to open the shop later I'm gonna need some sleep." He said and laid a hand on Newt's shoulder, "I'm real glad you came out. It's been a fun night. See ya on Sunday for breakfast."

 

"Of course my friend." Newt said.

 

"I think I'll go home too, the bars are getting busier and I can't stay out of people's head." Queenie said. She hugged Newt and left the bar with Jacob.

 

"Well, I have a job to go to in about seven hours. I should probably go too." Tina said softly and gave Newt a quick kiss on his forehead. "Happy Birthday Newt."

 

"Thank you, good night Tina."

 

When it was only Newt and Graves left, Newt felt more awkward than he had the entire evening. He couldn't make his eyes lift off of the floor to look at the other man. His tongue wouldn't untie the knot it had tied itself in. 

 

Graves, unbeknownst to Newt, was watching the man carefully. Trying desperately to decide on the words he wanted to say.

 

"You know I am forever in your debt for finding me." Graves finally managed to say.

 

"It was Tina who finally solved Grindelwald's riddles." Newt said. 

 

Newt had had to leave the room by that point. Grindelwald had gotten into his head, it unnerved the Magizoologist.   
 The memory was as fresh as a new scar. Newt doubted he would ever forget the words uttered by the dark wizard.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tina had left to go and try and find some scrap of evidence of where Grindelwald might be hiding the real Percival Graves. Newt had stayed behind in the interrogation room to try and pry something more than a riddle from Grindelwald._

_The wizard in question just sat there staring right through Newt. It terrified Newt, seeing dangerous animals subdued in such a way always meant they were plotting something. Preparing to pounce._

_Newt stood up from his chair and walked around it to try and get Grindelwald's eerie stare out of his mind. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he stared at the wall._

 

_"I saw it all you know. I know what you are hiding Newt Scamander." Grindelwald finally broke his silence._

 

_"I don't know what you mean." Newt said, spinning around to see the man so quickly he nearly lost his footing._

 

_"When you thought I- or rather when Percival- wasn't looking. When no one else was looking, I saw that look. I know what you have buried." Grindelwald's smirk set Newt on edge._

 

_"Excuse me?"_

 

_"Don't play the fool now Mr. Scamander. Eyes betray so much, but I simply must know, do you think now you see me for who I truly am. Was it ever Percival Graves you were falling in love with, or could it have always been me?" Grindelwald's teeth were all bared in his smile. "Perhaps it was never love, no. Perhaps lust then?"_

 

_Newt was in danger of his legs falling out from under him. The savage manner in which the dark wizard smiled made Newt scurry for the door._

 

_"Oh but my dear Newt, he could never love you. Nor would I for that matter." Grindelwald taunted._

 

* * *

 

 

"Newt." Graves said, the man had gone rigid and the ghost of whatever terror he had suffered by Grindelwald echoed on his face.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Graves- I mean... M'sorry I have to go." Newt said and hurried out the door of the no-maj establishment they had been in.

 

Graves gathered up his coat and gave chase. When he caught up to Newt the man was shaking. Graves draped his coat over Newt's shoulder's and walked with him through the streets. 

 

"Could I tempt you to a night-cap?" 

 

Newt's eyes finally met Graves' again and it took all of Graves' not inconsiderable reserves of discipline to stop himself from gasping at the wealth of emotion he saw so clearly displayed in the other man's eyes.

 

"I think that would be just what I need." Newt said between the chattering of his teeth. 

 

Without giving the man time to reconsider his answer, Graves disapperated, appearing right outside his apartment door.

He unlocked the door with a simple wave of his hand. No one who shouldn't see him performing magic was still awake so his transgressions were completely safe. It wasn't as if his present company could really take the moral high ground on Graves. 

On entering the apartment, Grave's first actions were to light the fireplace and charm his coat from Newt's shoulder onto the hat stand by the door.

Then, with a flick of his wrist, poured a finger of bourbon into two tumblers. He chose to hand the tumbler to Newt personally, letting his fingers graze Newt's knuckles as he withdrew his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The alcohol had made a courageous man of Graves. Though not known to be timid or weak, this was something incredibly new for him. 

 

"Happy birthday." Graves said as he took a seat next to Newt on his sofa, choosing to look the man in the eye as he said it. "Forgive me, I did not get you a gift. Alas, if you would allow me, I think there is something I can do to fix that."

 

Graves kept his eyes locked with Newt's until the younger man nodded, only then did he allow his gaze to wander to the man's lips.

 

He slowly and gently cupped Newt's face with both hands and leaned in just enough so that the man would be able to feel Grave's breath on his upper lip. It would also allow Newt to escape if he so desired.  
 When Newt did not pull back Graves pressed his lips against the soft ones of his guest. It was the most dazzling experience Grave's had ever known, they stayed like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together and almost loathe to separate.

 

When they did, Graves noted with smug satisfaction that Newt's eyes were lidded and his cheeks spattered a dusty pink. 

 

Newt managed to remember his words in enough time to say only, "I think that may very well be the best of the gifts I have received today."

 

"Then, with your permission, I should like to do that again."

 

"P-please."

 

At the sound of Newt begging already, Graves growled and kissed him harder. His hands drifted from Newt's face to his shoulders. Desperate to get all he could from this experience, Graves licked at Newt's bottom lip, asking permission to invade his mouth and deepen the kiss. 

Newt instinctively gave in, there was no battle for dominance, Newt knew when he was beat and even if promised an even fight he would sooner let Graves aggressively explore. He did manage to bring his hands up from his sides to Grave's ribs but got no further in his explorations, the sensation of Graves flicking his tongue against the top of Newt's mouth made his dizzy mind just lose all composure.

A pitched moan escaped Newt and Graves pulled back.

Newt chased the kiss that had been so suddenly cut off before he realised what he had done. Grindelwald's words echoed in the back of his mind and he scrambled to stand. He hoped he could fix this but of course Grindelwald was right. Graves could never love him. Never love a man.

 

"Come back." Graves said softly, reaching out for younger wizard. 

 

The look of deliberation and worry on Newt's face stabbed Graves in the gut. He didn't want to be the cause of such a look, he preferred to be the cause of the look that had occupied Newt's face just moments before.   
 When Newt made no move either towards or away from Graves, the elder man slowly stood and approached. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull back so suddenly but I've never known anyone to be so receptive, it is..." Graves searched for the word. "Pleasing."

 

Newt blinked and swallowed. Graves' eyes followed the dip and rise of the other man's Adams Apple. He had the sudden urge to kiss it.

 

"He said.." Newt began.

 

"Nevermind what he said, let me prove otherwise." Graves said, taking another measured step forward. "I still owe you the rest of that birthday present."

 

Newt took the hand still offered by Graves and the older man pulled him back onto the sofa and, quite by accident, into his lap.

 

"Uhm." Newt said, he made to scramble back to the other man's side but Graves stopped him by gripping his waist and bucking his hips. 

 

With a single action he had put that look back on Newt's face, Graves smirked as Newt's head was flung back. Then he took his chance, Graves pressed his lips to Newt's Adams apple. On sheer impulse he bit down a little and immediately replaced teeth with tongue.

Above him, Newt was panting and pleading under his breath.

 

"What is it you want Newt?" Graves asked, allowing the lust that was settling in his mind to affect his voice. "Tell me what you want me to do."

 

"Good god, Graves. Kiss me, bruise me. I- I need you."

 

Surprisingly coherent for a man who was, without doubt, delirious with the overload of sensation. Seeing the man come to pieces like this awakened something primal in Graves.

Between forefinger and thumb he clasped Newt's chin and brought him close enough to tease.

 

"Say it again." Graves demanded. 

 

"Graves," Newt panted, "Please, I  _need you_."

 

"Then you shall have me." Graves growled and tugged Newt down by his collar. 

 

The kiss this time around was violent and desperate. All teeth, gnashing and biting feverishly. Both parties fought for control of the kiss, Newt so lost to it all he but had no compulsion to give in. The battle only made them both need the other more.

 

Hands began to roam. Grave's sliding down a slim chest. Newt's caressing strong arms.

Graves slipped his hands underneath the waistcoat and shirt and heard a faint gasp at cold hands making contact with warm skin.

 

As Newt's hands travelled back up strong arms, to broad shoulders and finally to hold Graves head, one at the base of the man's neck the other cupping a cheek.

 

Oxygen soon became a necessity neither man could ignore and so the kiss broke but the hands under Newt's shirt continued to travel back up. Newt's head fell against the crook of Graves' neck. The hot breath against sensitive skin drove Graves crazy and he bucked his hips involuntarily. It had escaped Grave's notice until now that the attentions bestowed on him by Newt had caused his cock to stir. The friction as he bucked his hips made the tightness in his trousers all too apparent. Graves groaned, low and deep. 

Graves wondered how far Newt would allow him to take this and resolved to find out. He slowly snaked his hands back down Newt's chest, leaving one at the small of his back and bringing the other further down to inspect the affect Graves might be having on Newt. The reaction was immediate, Newt's hands desperately clawed at Graves' neck and he was surprised to learn he liked that very much.

 

"Oh my lord! _"_ Newt mewled.

 

Graves continued to rub Newt's arousal through his trousers, applying more pressure as he did so.

 

"Graves!" Newt whined as he began to rock himself into Graves' palm.

 

"Ah ah ah!" Graves said, withdrawing his hand. "Patience, pet."

 

At the loss of Graves hand, Newt decided he had no other option but to grind against Graves' hips.

The pressure against Graves' own straining erection caused Graves to growl and throw Newt down on the sofa, effectively pinning him between the couch and Graves himself.

 

"I think someone needs to be taught to obey his elders and betters." Graves whispered into Newt's ear.

 

"Then teach me, master." Newt said, all bravado.

 

That was the final straw, the simple use of one word and Graves gave in to his basest desires. Tearing at the button and zip on Newt's trousers he pulled the man's trousers down around his ankles and danced long fingers over the tented boxers.

 

"Please don't tease me anymore Graves." Newt said, almost sobbing.

 

"Very well."

 

Neither man was prepared to go the whole way, not this time at least. Instead Graves pushes past the waistband of Newt's boxers and wraps a warm hand around the base of the sensitive cock. 

Newt immediately throws his head back and arches his back. "Christ."

 

Graves started tortuously slow, building up to a decent pace and working to drive Newt over the edge.

 

"Faster, Graves. Please." Newt panted, he was beginning to sound strung out already.

 

"You want your release? Work for it." Graves said.

 

Newt looked so perfect like this, sounded perfect too. His breaths coming in shallow pants. Graves couldn't stop himself when he attacked Newt's mouth, the kiss was full of searing lust and need. Graves happily swallowed the moans of the other man.   
 In a desperate chase for his release, Newt began to thrust frantically until he was practically fucking himself into Graves' calloused hand.

 

"I'm- Oh god! Graves I'm so nearly..."

 

"Finish yourself off in my hand, Newt Scamander." Graves commanded Newt, and that was all Newt needed.

 

With one final thrust and a particularly load moan Newt came in Graves' hand. 

 

When the haze of his orgasm finally lifted, Newt sat up and grinned lopsidedly at Graves before noticing the mess he had made in Graves' hand. Taking the hand in question Newt began to lick it clean. He slowly took every finger into his mouth and as such, the picture of Newt's cheeks hollowing around each digit would forever be seared into Graves' mind. 

Graves' hand drifted downwards to his own neglected erection and slowly began to pump it before Newt's hand swatted it away.  
 Graves was about to protest when Newt fixed him with a look.

 

"It is not my birthday anymore and even if it were, it is incredibly rude to leave one's partner unfinished."

 

With far more care than Graves took with Newt's trousers, Newt slid the trousers and boxers down all in one and moved off the couch to kneel in front of Graves. 

A hand settled on each knee and Newt leaned over to take Graves' erection in his mouth. To start with, he only took in the tip and gave it an experimental swipe of his tongue.

 

"Fuck!" Graves groaned and worked against the temptation to thrust his hips upwards for fear of hurting Newt.

 

Newt grinned and met Graves' gaze as he took the whole length in at once.

Once enveloped in the warm heat of Newt's mouth, Graves lost some of his composure and gave a sharp thrust upwards. Newt gagged as Graves' sharp thrust took him by surprise but quickly regained himself. He picked up the pace while deliberately keeping a hand at the base of Grave's cock. Making sure to apply enough pressure that Graves would feel the toe curling sensations without necessarily coming sooner than either of them would like.  When Graves began to make a low keening noise under Newt's careful ministrations, Newt slid the hard member from his mouth with a lewd pop. 

 

"Graves, I want you to use me to your advantage. Use my mouth." Newt said.

 

When Newt closed his lips over the very tip of Grave's cock again it was with the knowledge that Graves may very well be about to make talking quite difficult for the next couple of days. However when nothing happened, Newt looked up to see apprehension in Graves' eyes. 

 

Once again, letting the member fall from his lips, Newt spoke. "Don't worry, I will tell you if you are hurting me. I promise." Before adding, "Now work for your release."

 

That seemed to go a long way towards spurring Graves on. It didn't take long before Grave's hands were entwined in Newt's hair as he fucked Newt's mouth mercilessly, chasing that warm curling sensation building in his gut.

 

"Shit, I'm not going to last much longer Newt!" 

 

In response Newt hollowed his cheeks and let Graves continue fucking his mouth.

 

A mantra of ' _Shit_ ' signalled how close Graves was, as did the erratic way he thrust his hips until finally his hips stuttered and he cried out Newt's name as if he were praying to the divine.  
 Newt was working to swallow every last drop of come from Graves and once he had done so, stood up to lean over and kiss Graves.

 

Graves could taste himself on Newt's tongue and hell, if that didn't make him want to go in for round two. But the sun was coming up and both men had some sleep to get before they inevitably had to return to their lives.

 

They say there is a first time for everything, Graves just hoped this wouldn't also be the last time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I absolutely welcome people just appearing in my messages or ask box over on tumblr so that we can gush over these two. The blog is ich-will-kein-engel-sein.


End file.
